Jack and the Newsies Become Famous
by sanna1
Summary: Jack and friends help others but someone doesnt like it!
1. Default Chapter

Jack and the Newsies Become Famous and Save the World Again  
  
*DISCLAIMER*sigh.  
  
Well, it had worked. Jack had saved (with a little help from his friends) the poor Newsies of Manhattan. Not only that, but he had then gone on to L.A. and saved all the poor "Fruities" who sold bananas for a living. Yes, he had stolen another horse and ridden all the way there. He stopped in Santa Fe, but it wasn't as great as he thought so he headed back to good old Manhattan and slept. He was now famous all over the country. Famous and despised.  
  
"Jacky boy, wake up!" Spot called from the other room. Jack groaned, but managed to roll out of bed. He had something he needed to tell Spot.  
  
"Ise gotta ask youse a favah," Jack turned to Spot.  
  
"What is it this time?" Spot sighed.  
  
"Well, see Ise was wondering if you wanted to go up to Maine to help the poor woodies (kids who chop wood and sell it dancing on the streets of Maine in case you didn't know) wit me?"  
  
Spot leaned back, scratched his chin, and slightly raised his right eyebrow, " Why do you need me?" he asked.  
  
Jack sighed, "I was thinking wes could be like.partners. go around the world helpin all the poor kids.."  
  
Spot snickered.  
  
"HEY! If youse gottta brain-"  
  
"- we've already been through this, Jacky boy and Ise got a brain and more than just half of one!"  
  
"Well then listen to me!"  
  
David turns around, (he was standing quietly in the backround with all the other newsies) and says, "I think your just doing this to be famous, Jack. I mean, I know you can do it, but what do the Woodies have to do with us jack?"  
  
"Theys in the same position we was, Davey, and that aint a good position!" said Jack.  
  
*All the other Newsies scratch their chins and then start dancing and singing a song about how terrible a situation they were in which turns into how no one should go through that situation which turns into how they should stop all situations like that. *  
  
Spot turns to Jack, "Okay then, I'll do it."  
  
David shrugs, "Yah. I'll do it."  
  
All the other Newsies one by one join in, "YAH WELL DO IT!"  
  
Sarah looks concerned and like she might cry and says in a high squeaky voice, "What about me, Jack? Will you have a horse carriage for me?"  
  
Jack looks around nervously, "Uhh. wese all gotta hang onto the back of the train.so."  
  
"OH JACK!" she screams, "I CAN DO THAT IF ITS FOR YOU!" she jumps to him, but he quickly steps out of the way so she falls to the floor.  
  
"Prove it by holding on to the fan." Demanded Spot.  
  
She scrambled up and grabbed onto the fan. She held on for about half a second and then dropped on her head to the floor.  
  
"That's what I thought," he smirked.  
  
There was a trickle of blood running from her mouth and her eyes were rolled back into her head. She was dead. (A/N hehe. couldn't help it.)  
  
David bit his lip, "oops," he said, his voice filled with apathy (A/N oooo big word)  
  
Jack shrugged. The Newsies filed out of the building. They were on there way to save the woodies. 


	2. Going to da Woodies

Okay.. I didn't realize people on fan fiction give out food (because IT'S SOO FRREAKING BLOODY WEIRD!!!) but..Apparently they do, so I suppose I shall give out..POPSICLES! ahh.The joy of life. (I don't especially like waffles and after Falco and Maya (Yoli) BOTH giving out waffles, I suspect you might be sick of them). Soooo if you are a good little clam and review this story, you will receive one big, ripe, juicy Popsicle!!! (not really of course)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO OF JACK SAVES THE WORLD  
  
*Disclaimer* NO I DO NOT OWN THE NEWSIES (except in my head.heh heh)  
  
  
  
All the Newsies jumped on the train (as it was moving, which is very, VERY hard to do) and rode (while singing of course) all the way up to Maine.  
  
They met with the Woodies and organized a strike. They also taught the Woodies a few new dance moves (such as the PELVIC THRUST) , and even more, they met a few girls who happened to be in the neighborhood.  
  
MEANWHILE (and a little beforehand)  
  
What happened was that Maya's uncle had kidnapped his own son from New York City and taken him (and all his stuff ) to the middle of Maine.  
  
Undoubtedly, the kid was unhappy, and Maya's uncle felt bad, so he bought the kid a time machine and organized for his cousin Maya and a bunch of her friends to come (since there wasn't even an old lady for him to socialize with).  
  
Maya brought her friends Falco and Sanna with her and they were all having a good time, but one night, Falco was scrounging around in the dark and found the kid's time machine (which he could care less for).  
  
"WOOOW! What's this?!" She shouted.  
  
"SHHHH! Everyone else is sleeping!" whispered Sanna.  
  
"ooo," said Maya, "that must be my cousin's time machine."  
  
Falco and Sanna gasped, both thinking the same thing, "NEWSIES!"  
  
Maya caught on quickly, "Well," she said, " I suppose we could try."They started playing around with it and typed in 1891. The actual Newsies strike was in 1889, but they didn't want to distract the Newsies during their hard times, so they chose a few years later.  
  
WHOOSHHHH...  
  
Everything swirled around them and they found that they were indeed in 1891, but they were in maine.  
  
Falco sighed.  
  
"If only your cousin had still lived in New York!" complained Sanna.  
  
BUT.. Not all was bad. They managed to join a group who called themselves "The Woodies" and chopped and sold wood to people.  
  
" Actually," said Maya, " The Woodies sort of remind me of the Newsies."  
  
"Your right," said Sanna, " but without the pelvic thrust."  
  
" And Spot," sighed Falco.  
  
Just then a train drove by and off popped ALL the newsies!  
  
"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!" screamed Maya.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" shouted Falco.  
  
" What a quincedence!" piped Sanna.  
  
"Is you part of da Woodies?" Mush said looking straight into Maya's eyes. She froze. It was too good to be true.  
  
Sanna laughed. "Yes," she said, "we are."  
  
"But we'd be HAPPY to join you!" encouraged Falco.  
  
The Newsies laughed. " Yeah shoah," Jack said, " but foist wes gotta help you start a union!"  
  
So Maya and Falco and Sanna were in heaven. It just so happened that Spot fell madly in love with Falco, Mush fell madly in love with Maya, and Jack fell madly in love with Sanna.  
  
The strike only lasted about 3 weeks and then the Newsies returned to New York (with Maya, Falco and Sanna of course), and all was good. Until one day Jack and Spot found a note written in messy handwriting. Maya read it out loud to them,  
  
"JACK AND SPOT: YOUS BETTAH WATCH OUT OR YOUS WILL GECH YOUAH ASSES KICKED! STOP SAVING DA WORLD AND MEET MES IN DA BRONX AT 11:00 PM NEXT SUNDAY."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
